Une vie ailleurs
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: L'ancienne escouade de Shinoa ainsi que Mikael partirent pour l'Amérique grâce à la reine des vampires qui prêta l'un de ses paquebots de luxe. Une fois arrivée en Amérique, ils découvrirent que seul le Japon était touché par cette guerre. C'est dans ce nouveau pays que leurs vies allaient débuter ! La guerre est finie depuis 5 jours entre les Vampires et les Humains ! /!\ HxH
1. Arrivée à bon port

Titre :

Une vie ailleurs

Type de Fiction : Un Xover

Univers de la fiction : Owari no Seraph & Twilight

Auteur d'Owari no Seraph : Takaya Kagami

Auteur de Twilight : Stephanie Meyer

Présentation :

Personnages d'Owari no Seraph dans cette fiction

 **Yûichirô Amane** 16 ans pour 1m65, cheveux bleu nuit légèrement ébouriffé, les yeux vert émeraude. Il a vécu jusqu'à ses 8 ans avec ses parents puis il fut amené à l'Orphelinat Hyakuya pendant 4 ans avant que la Directrice ne décède de la maladie de l'Apocalypse et que les vampires prennent le pouvoir au Japon. Yû et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, restèrent 4 ans dans la ville souterraine des vampire Sanguinem car un jour lui et son ami d'enfance Mikael Hyakuya décidèrent de s'enfuir de cette ville et malheureusement, seul Yû arriva à fuir à la demande de Mika. Une fois à l'extérieur des murs de Sanguinem, il fut accueilli par Guren il fut entrainé pour faire entrer dans l'armée et se battre contre les vampires. Il fit un contrat avec le démon Ashuramaru afin d'avoir la force de vaincre ses ennemis suceurs de sang et c'est lors de sa première mission avec son équipe qu'il revit Mika depuis qu'il avait quitté les murs de la ville de vampire. C'est lors de leurs deuxième rencontre qu'ils mirent fin à cette guerre entre les Vampires et les Humains lorsque Ferid fut tué par la reine Kululu.

 **Mikael Hyakuya** 17 ans pour 1m75, il est blond. Lorsqu'il était humain ou avant qu'il ne boive pour la première fois du sang humain, ses yeux étaient bleu lagon et depuis qu'il a bu le sang de « Yû-chan », ses yeux sont devenus rouge comme le sang.

 **Mitsuba Sangû** 16 ans 1m55 elle est blonde coiffé en deux couettes, les yeux violets. Elle était la seconde de Shiona Hiragi dans l'escouade de cette dernière.

 **Shiona Hiragi** 16 ans pour 1m53. Elle a beau être la plus petite de son escouade, mais elle est très forte en combat. Ses cheveux son couleurs lilas et ses yeux sont brun chocolat.

 **Yoichi Saotome** 16 ans 1m60, brun bouclé aux yeux verts kaki, il est un jeune homme timide et sensible, il n'aime pas la violence mais il se bat à distance avec son arc démoniaque.

 **Shihô Kimizuki** 17 ans pour 1m70, il est le plus grand de l'escouade Hiragi… il a les cheveux rose foncé et les yeux brun rouge. Il est surprotecteur avec l'équipe même s'il se dispute souvent avec Yû, le trouvant « emmerdant ».

Personnages de Twilight dans cette fiction

 **Edward Cullen**

 **Alice Cullen**

 **Emmett Cullen**

 **Carlisle Cullen**

 **Esmée Cullen**

 **Rosalie Halls**

 **Jasper Halls**

 **Isabella Swan**

 **Jacob Black**

Couple déjà dès le début dans cette fiction

 **Mika** - **Yû** (Owari no Seraph)

 **Jasper-Alice** (Twilight)

 **Emmett-Rosalie** (Twilight)

 **Carlisle-Esmée** (Twilight)

Les autres couples viendront plus tard dans la fiction.

*Résumé*

L'ancienne escouade de Shinoa ainsi que Mikael partirent pour l'Amérique grâce à la reine des vampires Kululu Tepes qui prêta l'un de ses paquebots de luxe. Une fois arrivée en Amérique, ils découvrirent que seul le Japon était touché par cette guerre et que c'est dans ce nouveau pays que leurs vies allaient débuter ! La guerre est finie depuis 5 jours entre les Vampires et les Humains !

*Résumé*

Il y aura un Flash-Back et un POV celui de Mika-kun d'ailleurs vous allez savoir comment notre petit Ange aux ailles noires et notre Vampire blond Super Sexy se sont mis ensemble.

Chapitre 0

! Arrivée à bon port !

Cinq jours, cela faisait déjà cinq jours que l'ancienne escouade de Shinoa Hiragi ainsi que Mikael Hyakuya se trouvaient dans un bateau de luxe en direction pour l'Amérique. Ils avaient eu ce moyen de transport par la reine des vampires et troisième génitrice Kululu Tepes et la « mère » vampirique de Mikael.

Cette dernière voulait que l'adorable Yû-chan comme elle aimait l'appeler ainsi que Mika-kun aillent en Amérique là où les vampires n'avaient pas essayé de prendre le pouvoir et elle avait obligé le petit groupe à partir et plus précisément à Forks un des endroits les plus pluvieux du pays.

Durant les cinq derniers jours, le petit groupe s'étaient reposé tout en essayant d'apprendre l'anglais et pour une fois, Yû-chan était complètement à son aise avec cette langue, ce qui étonna Shinoa qui savait que le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal avec le japonais. Parler la langue ça allait mais l'écrire, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il faut savoir que les vampires n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de faire en sorte que le « bétail » soient instruit à part le minimum et donc ne pas avoir écrit depuis plus de 4 ans c'est très difficile. Mais l'anglais pour Yû c'était super facile, comme s'il l'avait déjà appris avant. Yû pu donc aider ses amis dans l'avancement de l'apprentissage de cette langue.

L'heure de manger arriva, tout le monde mangea dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé, chacun avait la sienne sauf Mika, qui avait fait toute une histoire pour rester avec Yû-chan. Après tout c'est l'Ange aux ailes noire qui se faisait croqué par Mika tous les soirs pour qu'il ne puisse pas devenir un démon.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour où il avait bu le sang de Yû pour la première fois, Mika ne considérait plus Yûichirô comme étant un ami. Le sang du Séraphin l'attirait comme une abeille attirée par le pollen et puis il pouvait voir que le corps de Yû-chan s'était affiné avec quelques muscles aux bons endroits et puis les sentiments de Mika avaient changé, ce qu'il prenait pour de la surprotection et de l'amour fraternel avait changé pour un amour comment dire moins fraternel et le vampire blond avait commencé sa phase de séduction. Surtout pendant qu'il se nourrissait, il prenait son temps pour retirer sois les trois premiers boutons lorsque Yû portait une chemise pour avoir une belle vue sur la nuque découverte, ou il retirait carrément le t-shirt afin d'avoir une vue sur le torse imberbe de son compagnon de chambre. C'était dans ses moment-là que Mika caressa du bout des doigts la peau fine et clair de l'ange aux ailles noires. Ce fut au bout du quatrième jour que le vampire blond que tout changea.

 **Flash-Back**

(P.O.V Mikael Hyakuya)

C'était le soir de notre quatrième jour sur le bateau que nous avait prêté Kululu depuis que la guerre entre Humain et Vampire était terminée. J'avais remarqué que Yû-chan s'était rapproché de plus en plus de moi, bien qu'en étude de l'anglais, il allait aider le groupe de la fille à la faux… cette Shinoa Hiragi. Par contre le soir, Yû-chan restait avec moi dans notre chambre comme lorsque nous étions enfant, il lisait toujours un tas de livres et en anglais bien sûr mais là, il était parti prendre une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps, je regardais la pendule accrochée au mur pour voir qu'il était plus de huit heure passé et je commençais à avoir faim. Je posais mon regard sur Yû-chan qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle d'eau, en pantacourt et t-shirt à manche courte avec une serviette autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, ses beaux yeux verts étaient illuminés par la lumière de l'ampoule accroché au plafond, son nez fin légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres légèrement charnus et rosés les humidifiant de temps en temps avec sa langue rose et plus bas sa peau légèrement bronzée et…

 **Mika… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Me demanda Yû-chan.

 **Je…** Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

 **Tu as soif ?**

 **Oui.** Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre, c'était la vérité, je regardais les yeux entrouvert la nuque de l'être qui m'étais le plus cher, là où consciemment ou inconsciemment je voulais planter mes canines. Je l'observais s'assoir au bord du lit que nous partagions.

 **Alors vient.** « Alors viens » qu'il me dit, il était mignon avec les bras tendus vers moi, m'invitant à m'assoir à côté de lui.

 **Merci Yû-chan.**

Je m'étais encore plus rapproché de mon Séraphin, d'un comme un accord, je retirais avec délicatesse son t-shirt le laissant torse nu devant moi, laissant le vêtement atterrir par terre puis je tendis ma main gauche pour la poser sur sa joue, penchant sa tête légèrement en arrière, me rapprochant de plus en plus de son cou. J'ouvris en grand ma bouche laissant apparaître deux canines et avec délicatesse, je les plantais au niveau de sa nuque. Alors que je buvais une première gorgé, c'est après l'avoir poussé le mettant en mode allongé sur le lit sous moi que tout dérapa.

 **Mi-Mika…mhmm… ahhh.** Yû-chan gémissait tout en s'accrochant à ma chemise noire et il gesticula me faisait gémir ou grogner je ne sais plus. **Mika… je-je… j'ai chaud t-tout d'un coup.**

Je retirais mes crocs tout en léchant la plaie afin qu'elle cicatrice plus vite laissant mon Yû-chan pantelant, respirant très vite.

 **Ahahahah…**

J'observais mon ange aux ailes noires, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues bien rouges essayant vainement de respirer normalement. Yû-chan était vraiment mignon comme ça, soumis à son propre désir. C'est à ce moment-là que mon cœur se mis à battre follement et c'est moi qui me mis à rougir soudainement posant son front sur le siens.

 **Mi-Mika, s'il te plait…j-je n'en peux plus… et-et… je…**

Ne le laissant pas le temps de finir, je l'embrassais, au début se fut un baisé chaste au début mais ensuite il devient plus bestial, je buvais le souffle du petit ange sous moi. Lorsque je mis fin au baisé, un filé de salive nous reliait encore et c'est dans le même état qu'après la morsure que je le retrouvais et sans hésitation Yû-chan me sera dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait le corps tout chaud, c'était agréable, il resserra son étreinte comme s'il avait peu que je m'échappe. Je passais au niveau du bas de son dos, quant à mon bras droit, je le passais au niveau de ses hanches fines.

 **Mika…**

 **Oui ?**

… **Je-je t'aime.** Me susurra Yû-chan d'une voix chargé de désire comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret mais sa déclaration me choqua quand même. Cela me réconforta, que mon petit ange sois sous mon charme et qu'il est les mêmes sentiments que moi.

 **Yû-chan, si tu savais comme ton sang m'appelle tout le temps. Ton odeur de menthe m'attire sans cesse… mon Yû-chan, moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **Mais n'est-ce pas étrange, nous étions comme des frères toi et moi ?** Il avait récupéré de ses émotions mais il était quand même bouleversé par tous ses évènements.

 **Cela n'a pas d'importance Yû-chan, un jour ou l'autre cela serait arrivé. Que je sois un vampire ou non, que tu sois un Seraphin ou non.** Je laissais quelques instants à mon p'tit ange pour encaisser la nouvelle que je venais de lui dire, puis je repris. **Ce serait quand même arrivé mais le faites que nous ne soyons plus humains nous permets de voir les choses différemment. Tu comprends ?**

Yû-chan ne répondit pas mais le connaissant, il allait lui montrer sa réponse, sachant qu'il était trop gêné pour répondre. D'ailleurs en parlant de geste, mon p'tit Séraphin aux ailes noires passa ses bras autour de mon cou se relevant légèrement quand soudainement, il m'embrassa posant simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes… Voilà, je l'ai eu ma réponse. Bon il est heure pour Yû-chan et moi d'aller se coucher.

(Fin P.O.V Mikael Hyakuya)

 **Fin Flash-Back**

C'est en ce cinquième jour que le vampire blond et l'ancien protégé de Guren se mirent officiellement ensemble. De plus, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit vue que leurs compagnons de route cela sautait aux yeux et Shinoa en rajouta même une couche : **« - Vous vous dévoriez des yeux, c'était trop mignon. »** avec sa voix mielleuse en bavant sur un possible corps à corps entre Yû et Mika qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Yûichirô avait ressenti venant de son ancienne chef d'escouade les pensé perverse de cette dernière, l'ange rougit comme une tomate de mûre.

 **Shinoa, ne pense pas à ce genre de chose !**

 **Oh Yû-san, tu es tout gêné.** Elle avait un large sourire en regardant le Séraphin.

 **Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à cela.** C'était plus une confirmation qu'autre choses.

 **Si jamais, il devait y avoir quelque chose de physique entre Yû-chan et moi, tu serais la dernière à savoir.**

 **Quand bien même Mika, je ne lui dirais rien !**

 **Ce n'est pas juste Yû-san, je veux m'instruire moi !** Shinoa croisa les bras et montra son d'eau au jeune homme aux yeux vert.

 **Pas sur ce genre de chose Shinoa !**

Cela avait beau être un bon voyage, personne ne s'ennuyait, tout le monde avait eu quelques révélations mais rien de bien méchant. Bon c'est vrai que c'était drôle de voir Shinoa essayé encore et encore de voir dans la chambre de Yû et Mika mais nos deux jeunes amoureux avaient été prévoyant en mettant des sceaux de fermetures.

Quant aux armes démonique, grâce à l'aide de leurs Maître respectifs, ils purent parler entre eux… Tout compte fait, ce voyage n'était pas si mal et il dura dix jours.


	2. Une famille arrive & une autre reviens !

Titre :

Une vie ailleurs

Type de Fiction : Un Xover

Univers de la fiction : Owari no Seraph & Twilight

Auteur d'Owari no Seraph : Takaya Kagami

Auteur de Twilight : Stephanie Meyer

Présentation :

Personnages d'Owari no Seraph dans cette fiction

 **Yûichirô Amane** 16 ans pour 1m65, cheveux bleu nuit légèrement ébouriffé, les yeux vert émeraude. Il a vécu jusqu'à ses 8 ans avec ses parents puis il fut amené à l'Orphelinat Hyakuya pendant 4 ans avant que la Directrice ne décède de la maladie de l'Apocalypse et que les vampires prennent le pouvoir au Japon. Yû et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, restèrent 4 ans dans la ville souterraine des vampire Sanguinem car un jour lui et son ami d'enfance Mikael Hyakuya décidèrent de s'enfuir de cette ville et malheureusement, seul Yû arriva à fuir à la demande de Mika. Une fois à l'extérieur des murs de Sanguinem, il fut accueilli par Guren il fut entrainé pour faire entrer dans l'armée et se battre contre les vampires. Il fit un contrat avec le démon Ashuramaru afin d'avoir la force de vaincre ses ennemis suceurs de sang et c'est lors de sa première mission avec son équipe qu'il revit Mika depuis qu'il avait quitté les murs de la ville de vampire. C'est lors de leurs deuxième rencontre qu'ils mirent fin à cette guerre entre les Vampires et les Humains lorsque Ferid fut tué par la reine Kululu.

 **Mikael Hyakuya** 17 ans pour 1m75, il est blond. Lorsqu'il était humain ou avant qu'il ne boive pour la première fois du sang humain, ses yeux étaient bleu lagon et depuis qu'il a bu le sang de « Yû-chan », ses yeux sont devenus rouge comme le sang.

 **Mitsuba Sangû** 16 ans 1m55 elle est blonde coiffé en deux couettes, les yeux violets. Elle était la seconde de Shiona Hiragi dans l'escouade de cette dernière.

 **Shiona Hiragi** 16 ans pour 1m53. Elle a beau être la plus petite de son escouade, mais elle est très forte en combat. Ses cheveux son couleurs lilas et ses yeux sont brun chocolat.

 **Yoichi Saotome** 16 ans 1m60, brun bouclé aux yeux verts kaki, il est un jeune homme timide et sensible, il n'aime pas la violence mais il se bat à distance avec son arc démoniaque.

 **Shihô Kimizuki** 17 ans pour 1m70, il est le plus grand de l'escouade Hiragi… il a les cheveux rose foncé et les yeux brun rouge. Il est surprotecteur avec l'équipe même s'il se dispute souvent avec Yû, le trouvant « emmerdant ».

Personnages de Twilight dans cette fiction

 **Edward Cullen**

 **Alice Cullen**

 **Emmett Cullen**

 **Carlisle Cullen**

 **Esmée Cullen**

 **Rosalie Halls**

 **Jasper Halls**

 **Isabella Swan**

 **Jacob Black**

Couple déjà dès le début dans cette fiction

 **Mika** - **Yû** (Owari no Seraph)

 **Jasper-Alice** (Twilight)

 **Emmett-Rosalie** (Twilight)

 **Carlisle-Esmée** (Twilight)

Les autres couples viendront plus tard dans la fiction.

*Résumé*

L'ancienne escouade de Shinoa ainsi que Mikael partirent pour l'Amérique grâce à la reine des vampires Kululu Tepes qui prêta l'un de ses paquebots de luxe. Une fois arrivée en Amérique, ils découvrirent que seul le Japon était touché par cette guerre et que c'est dans ce nouveau pays que leurs vies allaient débuter ! La guerre est finie depuis 5 jours entre les Vampires et les Humains !

*Résumé*

Il y aura un Flash-Back et un POV celui de Mika-kun d'ailleurs vous allez savoir comment notre petit Ange aux ailles noires et notre Vampire blond Super Sexy se sont mis ensemble.

Chapitre 01

! Une famille qui arrive et une famille qui rentre !

/Famille ?\\\

C'était la fin des vacances pour cette famille américaine de sept personnes. Ils préparaient leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux à Forks. Pour ces vacances, cette famille était partie pour une résidence secondaire se trouvant dans le pays, là où la température était plutôt basse et le temps propice à la pluie afin de cacher leur état d'être non humain.

Pourtant, cette famille ressemblait à toute les autres, elle était composée de quatre hommes et trois femmes.

En premier nous avons le père de famille Carlisle Cullen, 32 ans pour 1m87, il travaille comme médecin dans l'hôpital de Forks. Le médecin est marié à Esmée Cullen née Halls elle est plus âgée que son marie de 2 ans et elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et architecte.

Leurs enfants **(Rappel, ils ont tous été « adopté ».)** sont tous scolarisés au lycée de la ville, bien que cela fasse des années qu'ils étudiaient.

Le tout premier à avoir été adopté fut Edward, 18 ans pour 1m85. Ce jeune homme reste un pur et dur célibataire. Ensuite, ce fut Rosalie qui fut adopté bien qu'officiellement parlant elle était la nièce d'Esmée, elle a 20 ans et marié à Emmett qui fut le troisième à être adopté par la famille. Il a également 20 ans et il est surnommé « Nounours » par sa compagne. La quatrième qui était nommée comme le « Petit Lutin » se nommait Alice et elle a 18 ans, cette dernière était mariée à Jasper Halls le petit frère de Rosalie. Lui avait 19 ans. Enfin c'était ce que le monde savait, car cette famille avait la particularité d'être composé de **Vampire**.

Alors que chaque membre de la famille terminait leur valise, la jeune Alice qui tenait une pile de vêtements, cette dernière lâchât la pile qui tomba au sol. Elle avait beau être une Vampire, elle avait la particularité de voir l'avenir dans des flashs même si ces flashs n'était pas gravé et pouvait changer. Sa vision était pour le moins étrange, Alice voyait deux choses en même temps mais le seul point commun à ses deux visions était que de nouvelles personnes allaient venir habiter à Forks et qu'ils seraient avec eux à l'école.

Elle aurait senti qu'une de ses nouvelles personnes allaient mettre sa famille en danger mais elle ne savait pas encore qui et pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

 **Alice, tu as vue quelque chose ?** Demanda Jasper, il était très inquiet. Etant un empâte, Jasper avait ressenti les émotions d'Alice, elle était heureuse puis elle était paniquée en même pas une seconde.

 **Alice, c'est normal que dans ta première vision, la personne est floue ?**

 **Je ne sais pas Ed mais j'étais plus attirée par ma deuxième vision.** Répondit le petit lutin en regardant son frère puis pour un peu de réconfort elle alla dans les bras de son époux. **Dans leur groupe, il y a un vampire et ce vampire semble être lié à une personne… je n'ai pas plus, enfin tous ce que je sais c'est que nous pourrons devenir amis avec eux.**

 **Tu plaisantes là Alice. On ne peut pas faire ami-ami avec ses gens !** Cria la douce voix de Rosalie, elle avait beaucoup de mal ça condition de non-humain. Donc elle n'était pas d'accord pour avoir une relation amicale avec des humains.

 **Nous verrons le moment venus les enfants.** Intervint le père de famille. **Maintenant mettons-nous en route.**

C'est ainsi que la famille Cullen partit en voiture pour rentrer chez eux à Forks pour une nouvelle année scolaires qui selon la vision d'Alice serait divertissantes.

/ Port reliant Sanguinem et les Etats-Unis\\\

Ils étaient enfin arrivés, il avait fallu dix jours, dix pour enfin arrivé aux Etats-Unis mais beaucoup de choses avaient été réglé pendant leur voyage, comme leur nouvelle maison, l'inscription à l'école de la ville, le permis de conduire pour Mikael et Kimizuki… Tout avait été fait pour leur confort. En parlant de confort, les six arrivant furent emmener dans leur nouvelle demeure qui était quand même à trois heures du port.

Trois heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, la propriété était… immense. Dans un coin à droite était garé deux voitures, des prototypes de l'armée. Le premier est un 4x4 avec un blindage renforcé, la vitesse a également été augmenté plus de 60% par rapport à la vitesse d'origine. La deuxième était une Mercedes Bent noir avec un blindage également renforcé avec un double vitrage légèrement tinté avec une vitesse augmentée de plus de 70%. Au milieu de la cour, il y a une fontaine avec une statut d'un Séraphin, cette dernière ressemblait à un homme avec de long cheveux en bataille avec deux paires d'ailes, habillé d'une toge tenant dans sa main droite un clairon qu'il portait au niveau de sa bouche comme s'il allait souffler dedans laissant tomber l'eau.

La maison juste derrière la fontaine était immense, elle ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'a une maison _(NdA : Du même style que la maison des Croft.)_ Il devait y avoir une trentaine de chambre, une salle à manger, une salle d'entrainement, une quinzaine de salle de bain, une bibliothèque… ce qui n'était pas mal.

 **C'était obligatoire d'avoir une telle demeure ?** Demanda avec un levé de sourcil Kimizuki à Shinoa.

 **Hihihihii, ça Kimizuki-san.** Dit-elle en montrant la maison. **C'est de la part des vampires et de l'armée pour service rendu au Japon pour avoir botter le cul de ceux qui voulait le contrôler le monde.**

 **Ils auraient dû faire dans le discret.** Yoichi aimait bien cette habitation mais elle était trop grande pour eux six.

 **Yoichi-kun, il se peut que nous allions de la visite que ce soit des vampires ou de l'armée donc ce n'est pas mal.** Expliqua l'ancienne chef d'escouade. **Puis cette maison est au milieu de la forêt entre un territoire nommé la Push et la maison d'une certaine famille du nom de Cullen.** Continua la violette tout en invitant les autres d'entrée dans leur nouvelle maison. **Bon, il faut ranger nos affaires.**

C'est avec le sourire que la nouvelle famille s'était installé dans la maison, durant les quatre derniers jours, Yûichirô, Kimizuki et Yoichi allèrent faires des courses, Yû avait également été acheté des lentilles marronnes pour Mika. Le dernier jour, les six membres de la famille étaient aller faire du shopping pour que chacun ait sa garde-robe selon les goûts de chacun et ce fut sans le savoir qu'ils passèrent devant la famille Cullen et que ses derniers étaient des vampires. Pourtant les Cullen eux savait à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils remarquèrent que chacun était bien différents et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de lien de sang. Alors que la famille de vampire allait partir pour un Xème magasin de vêtement, ils virent un blond aux yeux marron rouge qui possédait la même « aura » qu'eux, le blond aux yeux marron-rouge se tenait très proche d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui fit ressortir ses yeux verts qui brillait comme des pierres précieuses. Les sept membres de la famille Cullen se demandaient si la nouvelle famille arrivante savait que l'un de leur membre était un vampire mais ils virent la réponse sur le cou du jeune homme se trouvant à côté du blond, deux petits points de couleur pâle. Donc les vampires avaient conclu que le blond se nourrissait de son opposé brun mais ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'était le lien qu'entretenait ses deux jeunes hommes. Un lien éternel entre un prédateur et sa proie… consentante… un lien d'Amour éternel les liens à travers le sang.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, Chaque famille partirent, de toute façon demain ils devaient se « lever » tôt. Puis ils rencontreraient les membres de la famille à l'école.

/Famille Cullen\\\

On pouvait voir très tôt le matin, le père de famille préparer ses affaires pour partir tôt demain pour l'hôpital. La mère de famille commençait de nouveau croquis pour l'agencement des nouvelles maisons qui avaient été construite. Edward, lui avait déjà préparer ses affaires pour demain et en attendant, il réfléchissait à une nouvelle mélodie à jouer tout en pensant au vampire blond et à son opposé humain. Alice prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain tout en cherchant les vêtements appropriés au temps qui allait être comme d'habitude nuageux, donc elle alla vers son armoire avec les pulls en laine, jeans et bottine en cuir noir. Emmett luis avait toujours eu l'habitude de se préparer au dernier moment du coup il était en ce moment même en plein jeu de cours sur une console de salon. Rosalie faisait pareil qu'Alice étant beaucoup glamour et elle choisit en plus de sa tenue, le maquillage parfait ainsi que les accessoires qui irait avec. Quand à Jasper, lui était encore sur un livre d'histoires sur les grandes guerres du Monde mais il repensait encore et encore aux personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées mais surtout les sentiments du vampire blond envers l'humain aux yeux verts… Dans les émotions du vampire, il y avait de l'Amour, de la tendresse et une grande envie de protéger cette personne.

De toute façon, il verrait ça demain car selon les dires d'Alice, la nouvelle famille irait dans le même lycée qu'eux.

/ La famille Gekki*\\\

Les nouvelles garde-robes étant faites, ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux pour ranger tout cela. Ils mirent aux moins une heure pour rentrer voir un peu plus car Shinoa s'était défouler dans les magasins, c'était pire que sur les champs de bataille au Japon.

Une fois rentrée, Kimizuki avec l'aide de Mika allèrent préparer à manger, un curie et tout le monde avait adoré par contre Mika lui étant un non-humain, il n'avait donc pas besoin de manger et il alla prendre une douche en attendant que son Yû-chan. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minute plus tard, habillé seulement d'un pantalon noir, on pouvait voir l'élastique du boxer dépassé, notre blondinet garda une serviette autour du coup s'essuyant le visage avec. Il entendit le bruit de la porte de la chambre se refermant, il s'agissait de l'ange, ce dernier regarda le torse dénudé du vampire et il se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte du regard de prédateur de Mika sur lui.

D'une démarche féline, Mika se rapprocha de sa gentille proie qui ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Le vampire attrapa Yû-chan par la taille et le rapprocha rapidement pour le coller à lui, le brun se trouva avec son nez au niveau de la nuque de Mika. Sentant l'odeur du gel douche à la pomme, Mika lui mit son nez dans les cheveux du plus petit.

 **Mika.** Murmura Yû.

 **Oui ?** Demanda Mika

 **Tu sens bon la pomme.** Répondit toujours sur le même ton fermant les yeux profitant de l'odeur de son compagnon.

 **Heureusement, je viens de prendre une douche quand même.** Dit le vampire amusé

 **Hm.** L'ange continua de sentir l'odeur que dégageait Mika tout en passant ses mains dans le dos du blond pour l'éteindre puis il demanda : **Tu as soif ?**

 **Un peu je l'avoue.** Répondit le vampire. Suite à cela l'ange pencha la tête en arrière laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que le blond puisse boire.

 **Alors bois.**

Après cette réponse, Mika amena Yû sur le lit. Il prit seulement quelques minutes pour boire ce liquide vital qui coulait dans sa gorge, il retenta serré contre lui le donneur lui carressant la joue de la sienne puis il le força à s'allonger complètement sur le lit, le glissant sous les draps. Ensuite Mika s'installa au côté de Yû-chan.

 **Bonne nuit Yû-chan, demain on doit se lever tôt.**

 **Hmm… 'nne nuit Mika.**

En même temps, tout le monde alla se coucher car le lendemain c'était le jour de la rentrée et donc ils devaient se lever tôt. Ils se feront peut-être des amis… ou des ennemis.

* * *

Famille Gekki* : Cette « Famille » est composé de l'ancienne escouade de Shinoa + Mika.


End file.
